memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Born
How does it work? so it converts to } |( – }| }| }}}) |(born ) }}? Oh, nevermind-- 16:23, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Death dates? Question: How is this template going to work if we have a birth and a death date? The template automatically opens and closes the parentheses, but if an actor is dead, their death date also needs to be in the parentheses. Knowhatimean? --From Andoria with Love 13:54, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :And it converts: to: : :Sulfur 14:05, 30 June 2006 (UTC) ::The death date is in the parentheses, if you include it as well as the birth date... or am I not understanding your question? One question that *I* had was whether or not we should remove the parentheses from the template so that we can use it in places where the parentheses aren't needed, such as in a sidebar box. As it stands now, it would look odd to use it in places like that. -- Renegade54 14:16, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :::Shouldn't be used in a sidebar instead? -- Cid Highwind 14:23, 30 June 2006 (UTC) ::Hmmmm... I guess you're right! Never mind... :) -- Renegade54 14:41, 30 June 2006 (UTC) You answered my question, Renegade, as did Sulfur; thank you both. However, I don't believe the dates should be limited just to a sidebar. For one thing, not all the performer articles have sidebars; for another, the info in the sidebar shouldn't replace info in the main body. --From Andoria with Love 15:09, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :::Just to clarify, I think you are talking about different things here... :::*birth or birth&death date in the text - use this template, which is formatted as it should be, including parentheses :::*''any'' date, possibly including birth or death dates in a sidebar (where the phrase "born" should not be part of the resulting text anyway) - use :::-- Cid Highwind 23:53, 30 June 2006 (UTC) Oh, ok, I follow you now. Thanks for clarifying that. ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:18, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Actually, I think birth/death dates in sidebars should be linked to the Star Trek birthdays and Star Trek deaths pages. The one thing I'm worried about with the creation of these individual date pages is that the birthday and death lists will become orphaned. I also think that in some instances, such as with Bert Remsen, that having the date and place of birth as well as the date and place of death would be better than seperating the places from the parentheses. --From Andoria with Love 04:04, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree that it should be linked to the birthday and death pages. Not much to say, just putting in my two cents' worth. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:14, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :::Well, I think that the date itself should link to the date article, as it is now. However, we could use additional text to link to the existing lists. In the case of just a birth date, we could simply use the text "born" to link to the list. In the case of both a birth and death date, what about adding :::"(∗)" and "(†)" :::before or after the dates? -- Cid Highwind 20:25, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Hmm... that might work. I would have to see how it actually looks in an article before I support that, though. The linking of the terms "born" and "died" (or similar terms) could also work, and I would support that. --From Andoria with Love 05:40, 3 July 2006 (UTC) One more thing, though, would it be possible to include a birthplace and deathplace in a template and also link the terms "born" and "died" to the other pages? For example, maybe by placing , we can have (born 3 March, 1920 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada; died 20 July, in Redmond, Washington). Would that be possible? --From Andoria with Love 05:52, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :::I was following this Wikipedia MoS page, which was mentioned in the initial discussion for this template (which can now be found on Template talk:Datelink). According to that MoS, "Locations should be included in the biography portion of the body article". Made sense to me at that point, and still seems to be better than overcrowding this template with more tweaks and switches. What do you think? -- Cid Highwind 13:53, 6 July 2006 (UTC) That works for me. :) See, I thought it was supposed to be the other way around because I remember seeing quite a few birth/deathplaces within the parentheses section on Wikipedia articles, but if their supposed to be in the main article, then that's fine by me. --From Andoria with Love 14:01, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Mediawiki bug :Something's happened to the template, it's not working properly for some reason. It won't convert the code properly or something. --From Andoria with Love 03:17, 4 July 2006 (UTC) :*Okay, nevermind, I just reverted Renegade's tweaks and it's now back to normal. The thing is, those tweaks had already been reverted. Weird... --From Andoria with Love 03:19, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::*Strike that, the template's still acting up. The datelink template does it, too. --From Andoria with Love 04:15, 4 July 2006 (UTC) :::Whatever it was, it seems to work now... -- Cid Highwind 07:20, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Dunno what it was doing earlier, but it seems to me that it is messing up again. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 16:58, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Are you talking about seeing "(born )" ? Cause I'm seeing it. If everyone is seeing it, then it seems more logical to leave it the way it was than replace it with a faulty template thats an eyesoar. (At least until fixed, as people are were still adding templates to articles just today) - AJ Halliwell 18:48, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *It's broken, then fixed, then broken, etc as they play with the upgrade stuff that they've been having issues with over the last couple of weeks. As it stands, any template that has any sort of parsing involved is currently broken. Then fixed. Then... :) -- Sulfur 19:11, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Age No offense to Renegade, is the age thing really necessary? I don't really think it is, especially the death ages since I've typically included those in the articles. :/ --From Andoria with Love 00:23, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm deeply offended, and will now need years of intense therapy to get over the hurt. Years more of therapy, that is. ;) The two ages are done separately, so the death one can be easily eliminated while leaving the other in place - or they can both be deleted, if so desired. This is what they're now doing on Wikipedia, and so I was just experimenting with the same concept here. I'm not wedded to the idea, though (despite needing the therapy). -- Renegade54 00:56, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::*Throws Renegade into the looney bin* I too am not a big fan of the age as well, it's kind of 'weird', I dunno how to explain it. - Shran made me say this V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:53, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Reply to Renegade (bloody edit conflict): Ahh, I see. Well, I just don't feel that it's really necessary to point out people's ages or the age they were when they died. Maybe that's just me, though. I don't think there's any harm in it, really, it just doesn't strike me as... terrible essential. And sorry about the additional therapy; I'll pay for the sessions and I'll be sure to get you a new straight-jacket for Christmas. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:57, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::He can't wait until Christmas :P But yea, no offense is intended, I agree with Shran above. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 03:00, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Enzo, now you have offended me. You have insulted me for the last time! You don't have the brains or the decency as a Human being. You have humiliated me for the last time with this page. I'm gonna straighten your ass out when I see you, you understand? I'm gonna show you just what a rude little pig you are! You are a rude, thoughtless little pig! --From Alec with Baldwin ::Cool! - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 03:09, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia doesn't appear to be using the ages anymore. Also, the way it looks right now seems a bit odd – for example, Linda Park was born , age 28. Makes it sound like she was born at the age of 28. :P --From Andoria with Love 23:19, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Month removal in year link Can we fix this so the "xxxx productions" links don't automatically take us to the month of those pages? Redirecting us to the months on the yearly productions pages doesn't make since since other the births are listed as "Other events" in those pages. Knowhatimean? For example, on Kelly Port's page, the year in the born template ("1967") takes us to the May section of the page since she was born in May. This, of course, makes no sense since all births and deaths are listed under "Other events". So... the month redirect should be removed from the year link. Right? --From Andoria with Love 08:26, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Weeell... :) This template makes use of , which is standardized to link to a month subsection if a month is given. Short of creating a separate date template for this purpose or adding some horrible case-logic to the available template, I see no real option to make this work if we want to keep links to subsections in other cases at the same time. So, we could either remove the subsection link from the date template completely, or integrate births/deaths into the standard subsections of the year pages. -- Cid Highwind 14:28, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Well, it's not that big of a deal. Of those two options, though, I think the most convenient would be to integrate the births and deaths into the month sections. Perhaps we can create subsections in each month for births and deaths? Something like this: ---- 2005 August ;1 August : Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) Region 2 DVD is released. ;2 August : is shown on Sky One in the UK and Ireland. Deaths ;2 August: Loulie Jean Norman ;11 August: Jack Hinkle ;15 August: Herta Ware ;23 August: Brock Peters ;24 August: Herbert J. Wright ---- Like so? Or we could just go without the subsection (or sub-sub section...whatever :P) and just add the births/deaths with everything else. Either way, I think it would be more convenient than removing the subsection link from the template. --From Andoria with Love 16:03, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Unknowns Can this template be changed so it's useable where we don't know the month or date of someones birth, but we do know their age at death, as is the case of Paul Kent right now. - 08:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC)